


Kiss and Tell

by Denrhea



Series: Series one-shots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, I promise, Light BDSM, M/M, No Angst, Oneshot, Sub Victor Nikiforov, This Kiss, post-Episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Yuuri has never been one to kiss and tell.  So when Victor asked him about his lovelife, Yuuri said nothing and Victor made his own assumptions.  (This short story picks up at the Cup of China after the infamous kiss).  And based on a conversation with Magrathea, this is English dub Yuuri.  ;)  English dub Yuuri tops.  ;)DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching the series and this is where I stopped. And this little short peace is the result. Un-beta'd, just quick-wrote and posted. Hope you like it.
> 
> (edited on 10/27)

* * *

Victor kissed him and Yuuri couldn’t help stealing a fond glance towards the older man as they walked back to the hotel. After months of teasing and seduction, it boiled down to one very public kiss on the ice. Of course, it had to be on the ice. Always with them. There could be no other way. But for a shy Japanese skater who never kissed and told, he felt a little anxiety thrumming under his skin. (There was always anxiety under his skin but this was different.)

It wasn’t that he wasn’t out. His parents knew early on he had very specific preferences. Namely, beautiful boys...specifically, this beautiful boy. But there had been others. A pretty American dancer, an adorable Japanese photographer, a fun DJ out of Canada. There were others. Always pretty. Yuuri loved all of his boys to be pretty. He just kept quiet about them.

But Victor always held his attention, pulled his eyes. And one by one, the others fell away. Over the last year, his focus had been on the silver-haired Russian. To find him in his home offering to coach him, Yuuri was afraid to hope. At first, he was convinced he was misreading the older man’s intentions. _ He’s just friendly. Victor flirts with everyone. _ But after awhile, he couldn’t deny the singular interest in the Russian. 

And Victor was a relentless flirt, constantly teasing, free with his touch. Yuuri participated in this dance between them, enjoyed the prolonged foreplay. But now...Victor kissed him.

He could still feel the brush of lips against his own, the hand supporting his head, protecting him from the hard surface. Victor removed his glove later and Yuuri could see the bruises on those knuckles. Victor didn’t seem to care, wanting to keep an arm around Yuuri, a cheek resting against the top of his head.

Alone in the elevator, neither said anything. Expectation warred with shy uncertainty. Fingers tangled together but they often tangled together in that familiar manner in which two people just know one another, fitting together like two puzzle pieces. They belonged to one another before anything was said, before a kiss acknowledged it.

The door slid open and they walked down the hall, feet quickening as they drew close to their door, keycard already in the hand of his coach. Yuuri watched the slight tremor as Victor tried to unlock it, missing the first time but then sliding it in place the second. Then the door opened and they were inside.

And they froze, neither knowing what to say. Victor carefully removed his coat, laying it over the chair next to the door. Yuuri did the same. Neither looked at one another.

Finally, Victor spoke. “About...earlier…”

Yuuri found enough voice to whisper. “You kissed me…”

“I did...are you...mad?” Victor’s voice broke, going high in the middle of that last word.

Yuuri, not looking at Victor, successfully hid the amused purse of his lips as he suppressed a giggle. Composing himself, he rounded on Victor, his expression severe, pushing him against the wall with one hand. His voice with gathering strength repeated, “You kissed me.”

“I-I know,” Victor breathed, his breath speeding up.

“All of those months.”

Victor blinked, his lips parting, words scattering. He didn’t know what to say.

“You teased me, seduced me...day after day. And you choose _ now _to kiss me?”

“In my defense, I did offer to kiss you earlier,” Victor pointed out.

Yuuri raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “We aren’t going to go there.”

“I just...I didn’t want to push things too far, too fast. I mean...you were worth the wait.”

Yuuri groaned in impatient irritation, leaning in, his breath hot against Victor’s ear. “I’m through waiting.”

“Yu-uuri?” he squeaked.

Yuuri then kissed that space behind Victor’s ear, savoring in the gasp that slipped from the other’s lips. He nibbled his ear and nipped along his chin. Victor remained frozen, transfixed by the younger man. Yuuri lifted his chin and brushed their lips together, barely a breath before releasing Victor and walking across the room. He removed his coat and continued to undress as he crossed the floor, not glancing back.

Victor watched, fascinated, his body not registering he was free, his mind not realizing he should probably be following, chasing after that beautiful man until Yuuri reached the bed, one knee on the mattress, his hand on his boxers as he finally glanced over his shoulder, eyebrow raised expectantly. That kicked Victor in gear and he never undressed so quickly, landing in bed in a graceless, sloppy mess. Yuuri looked on amused, stretched out on his side as Victor settled into the pillows.

“Victor…”

“Vitya,” the older man corrected breathlessly. “Please...call me Vitya.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow then nodded. “Vitya...I think we need to clarify some misconceptions.”

The older man swallowed and nodded, not trusting his voice.

“You were _never_ waiting on me...I was waiting on you. So...are you here, with me now? Are you ready?”

Victor nodded once more. Finding his voice, he lowered it, proud that he’s able to muster a sultry tone. “Always...I’m always ready for you.” His eyes roved down Yuuri’s body. It wasn’t that he’d never seen the Japanese form nude. Too many nights soaking away their aches in the onsen made them comfortable in one another’s nudity. However, they had been exhausted to the point where their bodies didn’t react to one another.

Tonight was different. Yuuri’s interest was quite apparent, the head peeking out, expectant. Victor knew his own need was stirring. He chewed his bottom lip, his eyes meeting Yuuri’s.

The younger man reached under his pillow and pulled out a tube of lube and small box of condoms. “So...I was thinking we resolve this thing now.”

Victor startled, his eyes going to that hand. “H-how long have those been there?”

Yuuri blinked, and then smirked. “I don’t give away my secrets.” Seeing the tremble go down Victor’s body, though, he sobered and reached out a hand to slide over his shoulder, tightening just behind his neck. “Vitya?”

“I’m here...I just...I’m used to…” He trailed off, his eyes shying away from Yuuri’s intense stare.

“You don’t always have to be in charge,” Yuuri pointed out softly. “On the ice, you guide and direct me. In public, I will even let you look out for me...but I don’t mind watching out for you, too. Let me...take care of you here.”

“But…” he protested weakly.

“Trust me,” Yuuri breathed, moving closer, pressing a kiss on Victor’s cheek, his hand cupping the opposite cheek.

Victor breathed out his surrender, nodding. He closed his eyes as he felt Yuuri’s lips seek his out, trailing kisses in their wake. His hand slid back down Victor’s shoulder and settle on his chest, thumb and finger rolling a very alert pink nipple between them. The Russian moaned, feeling Yuuri’s body shift over his, the other hand glancing down his body, fingers lightly tickling down his side. Victor hissed, even as Yuuri’s kisses followed the paths of those hands, pausing to suck a mark into his clavicle before continuing down to tease the opposite nipple with his tongue.

“Fuck,” escaped those lips up above and Yuuri smirked into Victor’s skin. His second hand found their way to that beautiful cock, touch still light as it teased the surface. “M-more,” Victor demanded, reaching down to help. Yuuri caught it with the first hand, pinning it to the bed. “God…”

Yuuri nipped at his skin, drawing his attention as he worked further down the Russian’s body. “Do you typically top or bottom?” he asked, just before he twirled his tongue around Victor’s navel.

Victor groaned. “What...do you think?”

Yuuri hummed before answering, “I think you are always expected to be in charge...in all aspects of your life. I don’t think you are allowed to just...let go.”

Victor nodded. “I...want to…”

“Do you trust me?” Yuuri asked, his voice low and warm.

“More than anyone else.”

And then Victor heard the pop of the lube cap and he had to wonder how Yuuri had managed to squirrel it down his body. Yuuri squeezed some of the viscous solution onto his fingers, warming it before lifting one leg over his shoulder. “Relax for me, Vitya,” he murmured, his voice grounding, Victor gasping as Yuuri traced down the perineum and then circled the waiting pucker. As Yuuri’s second hand stroked his cock more surely, he experimentally dipped a finger into the ring. “Breathe, Vitya. Let me in.”

Victor took several steadying breaths and then felt his body relax as he reminded himself, this was Yuuri. Yuuri promised to take care of him. And then his eyes widened as he felt that finger sink into him, slowly, pulsing in and out, and then he gasped as a second joined the first.

“I wasn’t sure how you’d take two,” Yuuri commented softly. “So beautiful.”

“I-I’ve gone as high as three when I’ve worked myself open,” Victor pointed out.

“But it’s been awhile,” Yuuri suggested, noting how tight the man beneath him was.

Victor nodded. “I haven’t...wanted to. Not for some time.”

Yuuri flicked his eyes up, his hand smoothing over Victor’s length, his third finger hovering, ready when he felt there was enough give. “You said you lost inspiration. How long have you been depressed?” And then that third finger slipped in dragging a groan from the older man.

“Nnnggg,” he panted, forcing his breathing to slow as he accepted the intrusion. “I thought _Stammi_ would help me work through it...but it was some time before then.”

Yuuri watched his expression as his fingers stretched and moved in and out of Victor’s body, then curling intentionally against the older man’s prostate, taking in that beautiful gasp. “I don’t hold onto depression long...but I have my anxiety. It’s enough.” 

Victor nodded, panting once more, trying to find control. “Yu-uuri,” he hissed, worried about spilling then and there. It had been so long.

“I know...I’ve got you under control,” the younger man promised, even as he shifted the hand on Victor’s cock. Tightening his hold at the base, he added softly, “It’s been a long while, hasn’t it?”

“T-two years...maybe longer,” Victor agreed.

With controlled movements, he edged Victor once more, watching Victor unfurl, falling apart to his touch. He never imagined being allowed to witness such beauty. As he tightened his hand once more, Yuuri withdrew his other hand, wiping it on a towel before reaching for a condom. He chuckled as Victor huffed in frustration, rolling the latex sleeve in place. “I’ll let you come this time.”

Lifting Victor’s knee once more over his shoulder, he lined up at his entrance and slowly eased into Victor, slowing further as the channel narrowed. “You feel wonderful,” he praised, watching a sweet blush bloom on Victor’s cheeks and blossom onto his chest. “Do you ever receive?”

“It’s been a long time,” Victor breathed, feeling a lethargy settle into his muscles as he let Yuuri hold onto his control. “Never...like this…” He could feel the slow and easy movements as the younger man rocked into him. He'd never completely surrendered to another. Only Yuuri held that trust.

Yuuri took note of that. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing...you feel amazing…”

Yuuri smiled, but still, he wanted more. The beautiful man beneath him was very slow in his response. “Vitya, are you with me?”

Victor nodded...those words seemed very floaty. “Hard...need more.”

Yuuri snapped his hips and heard an answering gasp, but he could still feel how that body was already slipping back into state. “I need you to stay with me, Sweetheart.”

Something about that nickname slipped under Victor’s skin, those blue eyes opening, resting on Yuuri, feeling the younger man’s work in his body, every push and pull. “I...I...want…” He trailed off. Why were words so hard?

“What do you want?” Yuuri prodded as Victor fell quiet.

Victor tugged at his hair but couldn’t find the words. He needed something to ground him, to tie him to the earth. But then he felt Yuuri adjusting him, his hands sliding up his sides, behind his shoulders, and into his hair. The small pulls made Victor groan and awareness began to flood into him. “More…” His words were still slushy but Yuuri understood, more solid tugs as Yuuri continued to move into him.

“Vi-vitya...how cl-close?” Yuuri asked, his breath coming close.

Victor nodded. “Need you...tell me…”

“You need...my permission?” Yuuri checked. They would have to work out better communication.

Victor nodded. He’d already sank too deep and was barely holding onto reality. Yuuri continued to fuck into him and then he heard the younger man’s gasp. "Now, Vitya...come for me now…”

Victor felt like something that had furled up tight inside of him opened up on that command, his body shaking as he released across his belly. Yuuri continued to climb towards his own orgasm until he groaned, his body tightening, warmth flooding Victor.

They remained still for a moment before Yuuri withdrew. He made a face as he reached for the condom, making sure not to make a mess on the bed. “Stay still, Sweetheart,” he directed gently, backing off the bed on his knees before turning and running to the bathroom. Victor could hear running water and could imagine Yuuri cleaning up. He felt heavy. He couldn’t move if his life depended on him...and the feeling, the need to pee might mean that it does. And then that water, that incessant water. What was taking Yuuri so long?

In the bathroom, Yuuri tossed the condom unceremoniously and began warming the water, wiping himself down once achieved. He then took a clean cloth and dampened it. Moving back into the bedroom, he could feel Victor’s eyes on him as he returned to his side. Yuuri focused on cleaning him up, working his way towards the mess on his belly before scooping it into the cloth. “Better?”

Victor nodded, his lip down-turned. 

“What is it? What do you need?”

Victor sighed. “I need...to pee...and it seems so far away.”

Yuuri chuckled. He slipped an arm around Victor, steadying his steps as they returned to the bathroom. Victor closed his eyes as he felt the relief of the urine stream.

Yuuri leaned against the counter, waiting patiently. Victor stared at the wall above the toilet. Finally, he muttered, “This is weird.”

“It’s not like I’m watching you,” Yuuri pointed out. “You’re just so out of it, I wanted to make sure you are okay.”

Victor turned, smiling his thanks as he went to the sink, leaning against it as he washed. Walking back, he didn’t need to lean so much on Yuuri but he wanted the closeness. He was glad that Yuuri seemed to anticipate his need to cuddle and soon he was wrapped up in a warm blanket, Yuuri’s body spooning him from behind.

Yuuri thought he was asleep, the body in his arms was so still, when Victor broke the silence. “That...wasn’t your first time.”

Yuuri sighed as he thought about how to answer it, how to not say too much. “No...there have been...others.”

“You made me think…”

“No, sweetheart...I just don’t...kiss and tell. I didn’t want to talk about my past lovers...and still don’t.”

Victor seemed to mull this over before admitting, “I guess...I just assumed.” Rolling back, he stared at the ceiling. “Well, fuck...I held back so long because I thought...I didn’t want to rush you.”

Yuuri chuckled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I know...I let you think that. I wanted to get to know the real you. I need...that relationship. And it’s hard to get there. I don’t do one-night-stands. It takes time to build trust.”

Victor turned to look at him. “Can I call you my boyfriend now?”

Yuuri snorted. “I suppose...I mean, I don’t really hold onto labels. I just...we’re in a relationship but we have been for awhile. I’ve just been feeling it out.”

Victor sighed as he turned into Yuuri’s arms, tucking up under his chin. “Are you mad that I held back?”

Yuuri’s body shook and Victor realized the smaller man was laughing softly. “I’m amused you held back so long. I was curious how long it would take you to get there.”

Pulling back, Victor narrowed his eyes. “When...did I have a chance?”

Yuuri thought about it. “Maybe after that first competition. Maybe a little sooner.”

“Well, fuck…”

Yuuri leaned in and kissed his forehead. “Well fucked indeed.”


End file.
